Lilith
"I wish to go back to those days where men knelt before me and I, who was allowed to bathe in the blood of their children whilst I kept mine safe." WARNING: OF DISTURBING ELEMENTS DISCLAIMER: The following information takes part of my original character project! Much information in here is adopted from the Mortal Instruments: Shadow Hunters of the author Cassandra Clare. Elements from actual sources like those will be shown with references. All the others are either parts of myths or a religious context, others are general fictional explanations from information I collected OR invented myself at the same time! Do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ' ''See also: Olivia '''Description Appearance Lilith as Demon has a strong connection with and power over elements of wild, venomous nature and animals. Especially plants and reptiles of which snakes. Lilith even merged with those, appearing with swirling black snakes and bloody roses, sometimes naked. But this was only when Lilith took her humanoid looking form, because Lilith was and still is a shape-shifting Eidolon Daemon. in her true form, she appears half snake, a Lamia. And when Lilith shifts, she usually takes the form of a mortal, a seducer or a spirit. Lilith used to have red hair, now it is black. She has a very pale skin, black to yellow snake-like looking eyes when shifting forms, and other common traits of the general Demon species. At last, Lilith masters dark magic, is an animal whisperer, and called a ruling and protecting Demon mother or feminist dominatrix. Personality Lilith has a very unstable behavior. It can be called having two faces as she switches personality unexpectedly. Times that she can be stoic and times other Demons are adviced to leave her be. When Lilith gets angered or hurt, she shows no sign of mercy, and wishes for wrath, even to her own children sometimes. In fact, over the years of mental and physical suffering, Lilith became unable to take care of her her children and legion so she began to give up on them, her responsibilities, and rejected a return (Lilith her evanescence). Because Lilith got abused and betrayed over the years by mostly male Demons of which other Greater Demons, she chose to punish and torture men, and allow women, especially her loyal female companions to be free from slavery and become her new family and trust worthy allies. At last, Lilith has a common addiction, a curse of every Demon, and that is that she daily yearns for the tragedy,blood and souls of her young victims and enemies. . General Story With a lot of different stories, there is only one in the world of descendants. Lilith, also referred as Earth Mother, Godess, Mother of a legion, storm, Mistress, Night Demon, Vampire, Lillu...,'' Is a damned and shattered female Demon, with deep passion for wrath, freedom and nature, sick for revenge and seeks of getting loved and understood. Lilith is a Demon that rebelled and got betrayed too. People that hear of her think of her as a curse, a virus that spreads, a sick night bloodthirsty vampire, or as a semen stealing succubus,... Lilith always had rebellious off-world blood inside of her, but not with the intention to destroy in the beginning... In fact, Lilith had lived past lives and one of the first Demons that was most civil and loyal, until the damned day she lost sanity and vanished from her kingdom. Lilith still rebels for her rights, siring curses and disaster upon those who humiliated and abandoned her. Even her own servants eventually truly suffered from her own despair and wrath at the time she was still on the throne. The children of Lilith are named ''Warlocks, masters who also acknowledge witchcraft and divine healing, the very first abilities Lilith learned when she was one with her own liberation. Summarized, Lilith is one of the first of all Demons who was able to create her own breed of Demons, named Shadow Demons of which most are Warlocks and damned souls that have been resurrected in Hell. Lilith really gained a bad reputation in the Demonic Underworld and she's also well-known in the Shadow world. There where they call her: Ita, serpent, Kali, Batna, Satrina,...''and ''Lady of Edom. Beginning Before her life as a lustful Demon, Lilith lived other past lives and one was in one of the first mortal worlds, an Earth named Aris, half created by Angels and spirits and half by the control of nature and universe. A world wherea humanoid species lived, called Nephilim who are highly intelligent as they are able to communicate and survive easily. The world's evolution happened pretty fast. After hundreds of years of being buried underneath a giant ocean, a huge piece of land would form. Hence, the Nephilim appeared after a few thousands years later on that huge part, a super continent, named Pangea. A difference from the Earths today was that, that land didn't split but stayed one piece and that there remained only one culture, which was of the Nephilim. Discrimination didn't exist, war didn't exist either, there was only peace and love. During the Cenozoic era of New Life, the Nephilim, plants and animals were huge (compare it to the timezone of the dinosaurs), just as the planet itself was. literally ten times the size of any other Earth. The Nephilim lived as nomades amoung wild and bright nature, and spirituality. It was true freedom for them. Luna and Circa Lilith met Adam in The Garden of Eden at the Tree of Life near the oasis. They say true lovers meet and would make love there and make the tree bloom again. Nephilim gave themselves names of natural elements. Lilith was called Luna and Adam Circa. Meaning; moon and sun.' My Love, My Sin One day, Circa had returned to the Garden with nourishment for him and Lilith. Both happily enjoyed the feast when suddenly a tomtit fell down in high velocity. Lilith jumped up and ran towards where the tomtit was and it happened to have gotten stuck inside a bush near the oasis. Lilith carefully freed the poor thing its leg. Out of nowhere, something else crashed down too and landed straight into the pool of the oasis. It was a pretty handsome young guy with curly hair, feathered white wings and a white attire that couldn't swim. Lilith jumped in and helped him. He was as tall as a Nephilim's finger, and he looked up at the giant woman that had saved him. He spoke out a magic spell that made him as tall as Lilith. The two stared at each other, but then the boy smiled and asked her name and then he told his... It was Lucifer, a young Angel rook who had descended to check upon the world of Aris. It was his very first task as he received permission from the great Angels Raziel and Michael who were his mentors. Lucifer was a kid that never really followed the rules. The Angel Lucifer frequently visited Lilith, avoiding his important duties in Heaven. He enjoyed observing Lilith a lot, desguising as a Nephilim with a spell, and he tried to taunt Adam with the fact that he knew Lilith better, but Adam wouldn't believe him and keep his devotion to Lilith whatsoever. One day, Lucifer took Lilith to the flower garden in Eden and confessed his love to her. It was forbidden for an Angel to fall for a mortal. Nephilim were humans with Angelic blood, and Lucifer said he didn't care about the consequences and he kissed Lilith whilst Adam witnessed it. When Lilith returned to Adam, she felt very sorry and begged to stay, but Adam's heart was broken and pushed her away. He was shocked, but the anger controlled him. Lilith was left alone, crying. Up to the end of Adam's life, he had lied about what he did to Lilith to the Angels and other Nephilim. He lied and Lucifer lied, but Lucifer wasn't able to sneak away as easily. The Angels found out about his secret affair with Lilith and they called upon the Circle to start a condemnation. The other Nephilim found out as well and called a filthy liar. Eventually, Lilith and Lucifer decided to run away together. Lucifer's Faith It was raining terribly as the storm had almost hit the tree of the Garden. Lilith was crying blood. She cried because she was all alone again, Lucifer hadn't returned for weeks. Eventually, she heard that he was banished from Heaven. They gave him away to his own faith, because he dared lie, to sin and to betray, blaming his choice in the name of 'The creator'. "You so wish to take the faith of a Satan. You so wish to fall with your own mistakes, then it will be." Lucifer admitted that he'd rather live in his own hell than staying with a bunch of "weak". And so the day came. All Angels and holy spirits gathered together at the altar to where Lucifer had to return his weapons, his cloak, his powers and attire. His wings ashed away and a portal got opened. He gave one last mocking look at Raziel and his brothers before he vanished. "Dear Lucifer, your light has been blown out." Lilith, My Love Lilith woke up at night, covered in flowers. As she opened her eyes, a storm was coming and Lilith had to find a shelter. She met a cave and went in there, waiting until the storm had ended. Not very long after Lilith decided to go back to sleep, a male's voice called. Lilith sat up on the rock she was resting herself on and looked around in the slumps of darkness that had surrounded her. A tall man soon came out and it appeared to be Lucifer, with a black attire and no wings this time. His eyes were glowing fuchsia and it scared Lilith, but she didn't run. Instead, she ran towards him and comforted both of them, but Lucifer had something else in mind. He grabbed Lilith her hand and knelt before her. He took out a black ring with a blue gemstone into it and proposed. Lilith was emotionally touched, but didn't know what to do. Later, Lucifer managed to convince her and she happily accepted the ring on her finger, but something was wrong. When she had put it on, everything faded away before her eyes and the storm got worse. Lucifer put on a devious smirk before he caught his "future wife" in his arms. Lilith, bathe Lucifer carried Lilith to the oasis where they first met. Once there, a group of vicious black beasts, who appeared to be Demons had circled around it with a red burning torch in their hands. Between them, there were young Nephilim tied up to a wood pole. Lucifer began to speak as Lilith had fully lost consciousness. ''"Lillu, my future bride, and future mother of our children, our legion. Praise her and we shall soon find our victory, my friends. Let us fill the bath of 'The fallen' with blood of the children that ripe (virgins) before the moonlight. And let my Lillu become the eternal light upon the Shadows." '' Lucifer walked barefooted to the pool of the oasis, where he knelt and laid Lilith in the pool. Lucifer then got back up and made a signal to the Demons to get out a ritual knife. They cut open the throats from the Nephilim and made their blood flow in the pool where Lilith laid in. The beautiful transparent colour faded and became a dark crimson mass. The Demons then all started to speak out a Demonic spell underneath the red glowing full moon. Lucifer took out a ritual knife as well, cut his wrist open and drizzled his own, black blood inside the pool and it started to form a shield around Lilith. '' ''This... Had changed Lilith for good. Her hair wasn't ginger anymore, but death, black as the night, her features deceiving, her eyes empty, and her soul gone. When she awakened, the Demons bowed before her, biting inside her skin and allowing her to taste and enjoy the blood of a sacrifice. '' '' New World Lilith and Lucifer rose as new and began to ferment commotion. Lilith went back to the Nephilim, and in her former glory, she spoke and promised a never ending curse upon The Garden of Eden. Returning back to it, she stood before the Tree of Life, caressed the trunk and poisoned the fruits of the tree. One day, Adam came with his new lover, Eve. Both of them were so happy, but Lilith waited to destroy that. Eve plucked the most beautiful apple and took a bite. A bit later, she slumped, together with Adam.' Lucifer wasn't patient and he wanted Lilith to began creating a new legion of Demons, only from him and her, but he was incapable of trying so he asked his servants to try. All jumped her, but Lilith became impotent after all the pain she had gone through, and it enraged Lucifer. He demanded that he must and will have his vengeance. As result: he forced himself deeper into Hell, going to the Satanic depths and asked for the very permission of the King himself to use his portals to connect the mortal the Abyss with the Earths. In return, Lucifer had to sell Lilith to Satan as his own personal little slave.'' ''See also: Lucifer and Satan '' Samael and Asmodeus Once Lilith became one of the ''Greater Demons, ''she got officially sanctified in Hell, but not with any praise as she hoped for. She became, as promised by Lucifer, a slave of Satan. She was forced to satisfy his every need. But if she didn't obey, she would get punished with devastating abuses by him and his servants. One day, Asmodeus roamed Satan's kingdom and demanded Lilith to come along for his own kingdom this time. He wanted her for the same cost Lucifer wanted: spreading a new and better army of Demonic and powerful monsters and raise them by a mother, Lilith. Aside Asmodeus, there was Samael who was a top quality liar, seducer and destroyer, and he was called for aid to help manipulate mortal victims to devour them and inject them with Demonic DNA ''(This had to go via possession first). Lilith was forced to follow their orders, siring more of her born children to the Earths... Asmodeus at some point desperately tried to find a good host of an earthly planet to be able to fully claim it all by himself, but he needed to trespass and sneak in via one capable dimensional portal which was located deep in Hell of the Satans. At the time, that portal was the first and only portal in use. Asmodeus gave Satan gold and diamonds as a compensation for taking his portal, and one of his "spouse", ''who in fact seemed to be Lilith. Asmodeus, Samael and Lilith began to roam the first mortal world they found, leaving no spirit alive, though Asmodeus demanded Lilith and Samael to not be too greedy and keep it strategical. Though soon, the Angels from the ''Aspirical Circle received a message from informers and measured a large spread of Demonic energy and warned the Demons to retreat. Samael pursued Asmodeus' legion of wrathful Demons to continue and the Circle received another signal. They declared war to Asmodeus and his legion and Lilith and Samael got away with it. The condemnation of Asmodeus was the start of Heaven's provision to thicken the wall between the Veil of the Abyss and Earths, and banishing and sending the Demons back to Hell. Asmodeus was furious after he got condemned by the Angel Raziel, and put a high price upon Lilith and Samael to find them, take them, and bring their decapitated heads back. Asmodeus was bluntly betrayed and thereby officially banished Lilith and Samael from his kingdom for eternity,. Samael: "Wouldn't you love to have your own world? Claim this by yourself? I could help you retrieve peace and let you have your final revenge, Lillu." ''Lilith: ''"But Asmodeum (this is how the Demons called him) has found out and banished us... It's worthless!." ''Samael:"Think about it, my Lillu. I'll be waiting." '' Vengeance Samael and Lilith have decided. Both traversed all Earths they could get their hands on on their own, siring a few of Asmodeus' Demons in all the lands they visited, promoting "A new Hell" upon mankind and intimidating their opponents, Asmodeus, Satan,... Souls were restless and people lived in serious depression. Though one day, she and her possibly new lover, Samael, sired a Demon too many. Heaven had received yet another signal and had enough of those games, putting innocent people into danger, and declared another war. The Angels descended and drove them from the Earths back into the Void... Again. To ensure that Demons could not simply return things to the status quo antebellum upon the withdrawal of Heaven's forces from the Earths, the Angels altered them in such a way as to make it hostile to a Demon's very presence on it, and strengthened the barriers between the Earths and the Void. This state of things wasn't to last, however, as Samael and Lilith devised a means by which to counter the effects of Heaven's alteration of mortal worlds and its increased barriers between the Void and the Earth. In a ritual around the year 1000 A.C, Samael and Lilith drastically weakened the Veil between the dimensions, greatly strengthening all of Demon kind's immunity to an Earth's environment. Once more would Lilith and Samael's brood be able to walk the Earths in great numbers. Their claimed victory was short-lived, though.Lilith - Shadowhunters Wikia http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith Samael and Lilith eventually got chased down by furious Angels and Demons of whom two leaders and Greater Angels; Michael and Raziel, Asmodeus, Lucifer and even Satans. But the chase didn't take too long, or they already had Samael. By the condemnation initiated by Asmodeus, Samael was punished for life and sent to a dumbed prison in a deserted dimension, Limbo. ''And later, also Lilith got caught and brought back to Satan. She got locked up in a tower and abused by the other Satans that resided there. She lived in true pain and starvation. Every Demon in Hell knew her name and were awaiting Lilith, but she managed to escape one day, running through the portal as she had left a line of killed Demon servants behind as prove of her power. ''"Welcome back.... 'King of the Wicked'." Ancient Egypt When Lilith got born in a female human body in Ancient Egypt, she took the body of Cleopatra. Once she was, she felt at home for the first time again, before her gain in power and loss of sense of direction. With that, having a royal family tree, she ruled as a queen and later on as Pharaoh of Ptolemaic Egypt. A few generations of Cleopatra further, and the last one was Cleopatra VII. She was co-ruler over Egypt along with her father Ptolemaeus XV Caesarion. She survived a coup, figured out by courtiers of her eldest brother. Cleopatra later on sealed a pact with Julius Ceasar..Cleopatra - Wikia https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleopatra_VII Cleopatra had made a pact with Caesar to strengthen her power on the throne which later on resulted into an unexpected sexual relationship between the two. This eventually resulted into having a child, a son. But she knew the dark plans of Caesar after being so close to him, and she demanded him to leave her kingdom be. She would send a few of her slaves to help the Romans operate the fleets and ships that trade food, weapons and jewels, and Cleopatra would even offer her body and marry Caesar. She gave a few of her best architects to help expand her and his kingdom, but Cleopatra later on got betrayed and her kingdom got attacked. Cleopatra was furious and hired a few assassins, trying to poison Caesar. She failed as one of his servants bit the dust for him. But in 44 B.C, Caesar died and Cleopatra forced herself with Marcus Antonius with whom she got a twin and she later on got married with Marcus and gave birth to another child, a son. Cleopatra her kingdom soon fell by the power of Rome and she got ill. On the night on the 12 of August in the year 30 B.C, her servants came to check in the room and found her death in her own bed. She was poisoned, and people claimed by the bite of a snake. Doctors and healers had found prints of teeth marks in her skin and bones. They couldn't help her anymore, it was too late. See also: The Demon of Cleopatra Middle Ages, 1400 A.C. Lilith managed to survive and take a human body.. She'd enjoy to have all those souls for herself. Going in this era, she took most advantage, taking hundreds of lives by allowing diseases and torment. In the year of 1412, A young, fragile boy on jumped awake at night. he was crying and felt scared until suddenly a soft, calming voice spoke to him. The boy crawled out of his bed as he saw a shining apparition of a mysterious woman. He carefully walked towards it whilst holding a stuffed plush. The silhouette bent forward and looked inside his eyes. The next morning, the boy was left in a shock, eventually leading to a deep coma. "The soul, and blood, the everything of a young virgin child, so pure... Let me devour and bathe in it so peacefully. I just truly enjoy the liquid of metallic suffer." In the year of 1410, there was a church in Spain that secretly worshiped the devil and especially Lilith as they represented her as the Queen of Hell besides her faithful man, Satan. Lilith communicated with them when she found the church and was happy that she had found some voluntarily slaves. Every night, at twelve stroke of clock, she called upon the priests who walked in a white cloak and greeted each other. To summon Lilith, they had to do as she instructed by beginning a Demonic ritual. They placed black candles in the drawn pentacle with chalk in the middle of the church and they put offers in that pentacle which were virgin children. Lilith possessed the men and let them speak in Chthonian to initiate the ritual. A burst of red fire surrounded the circle, and there she arose out of the ashes... Lilith. In all her glory, though, she still couldn't be completely integral as she was altered in the physical world, but she would somewhat get seen as a ghostly apparition. The men in cloaks begged to be by Lilith her side as slaves and sacrifices and received carves of deep and bleeding marks into their skin. A sign of eternal loyalty. In the year of 1413, the church got destroyed by an unknown force. People found the dead bodies of the priests, covered in blood, cut open and laid in the middle of the remains of the pentacle. '' '' "The Demons, they want revenge and take our children! They'll deceive us in the name of our Holy Spirit!" Category:Mythology Category:Myth Category:Fantasy Category:Story Category:Supernatural Category:Bibilcal Category:Religious